Blade 4: The Return Of Deacon Frost
by kylefighter1
Summary: An old enemy has come back from the dead and this time Deacon is back and he's badder than ever. Deacon Frost will stop at nothing to see Blade dead along with the rest of the human race.


**BLADE 4: THE RETURN OF DEACON FROST**

The temple of eternal night - it had been six years since Blade had defeated Deacon Frost and the pool of blood was still there, but something had changed. The blood should have dried up a long time ago, but it was still completely fresh. It bubbled slightly and began to take form. The blood had only risen due to the fact that something told him that La Magra was needed.

The blood finished forming and Deacon Frost looked around with his blood red eyes. Deacon could feel that all the power of the Blood God was there, but it just wasn't the same without those he actually considered friends. The ones who had been able to get through to his heart that was colder than ice.

Deacon remembered that he was the Blood God and realized that he might have the power to bring them back. If he was a god he should have no trouble doing such a task. Deacon Frost concentrated and searched for the two souls he was looking for. He found Quinn easily and with a simple motion of his hand, Quinn was standing right in front of him.

"It's good to see you Quinn," Deacon said calmly and Quinn held a look of confusion on his face. Deacon then found Mercury and brought her back just as easily and she had a look of wonder on her face. Deacon walked up to the two of them and put his arm around a shoulder each.

"Guys, it's time we rebuilt our empire," Deacon said with a cruel smirk on his face.

He put on a pair of pitch black sunglasses and knew that the world would soon be his.

"Looks like Drake failed and the vampire nation is in ruins. So it is time I took over once again," Frost said and the three of them walked out of the temple.

"Deac, man I can't tell you how great it is to be back!" Quinn said with a grin on his face.

"I hear you and we're gonna rock this world," Frost replied with a smirk. Deacon looked into the night sky and grinned as he realized how much he had missed looking at it.

"Deacon, how exactly are we going to get everything back?" Mercury asked with a curious look on her face.

"I'm the Blood God now and I will take the rightful place as its ruler," Deacon said and they walked from the temple towards the city.

"Plus with Blade out of the city we can sneak right in and rebuild it with any vampire who still fears and worships me," Frost said and he let out a small laugh. He grabbed his two friends and moved with the blinding speed that only La Magra could ever hope to accomplish. Within minutes they were in the city and at a nightclub. Frost knew that this was as good as any place to start and they walked up to the doorman. The doorman stopped Deacon from entering and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you have an invitation?" the doorman asked. Deacon just grinned and with a single punch he had sent the doorman flying aside. The three of them walked inside and loads of vampires began to stare at Deacon. Well, it was the female vampires that stared anyway, since half of them probably recognized him from all those years ago. Then they sensed what he really was and gasped in fear and surprise. Deacon turned to face the large crowd of vampires and removed his sunglasses.

"The Blood God has returned!" Frost yelled and excited whispers filled the room. Dozens of them bowed while the rest shook in fear because they had all heard stories of the immense power of the Blood god.

When Frost was finished with his announcement, he walked up to the office of the nightclub. Two guards that used to work for him and once again pledged their loyalty to him. Maybe because working for Deacon was something they enjoyed or they probably did it out of fear of La Magra.

Deacon opened the door to the owner's office and a vampire sat behind the desk. He was shuffling through papers and didn't even notice the intrusion. That is until he caught the scent of something incredibly dangerous and he quickly looked up. Frost took a step forward and the owner of the club seemed to be quaking in his boots.

"Deacon. They said you died," the vampire said. Deacon quickly noticed that this vampire was a pureblood and felt a hatred for the coward of a vampire in front of him. Deacon closed the distance between them in an instant and grinned.

"Maybe you didn't realize this, but I'm a god and I can't die," Frost said and lifted the vampire into the air by the throat.

"I think it's time you stepped down and I took over again," Deacon said.

'This pureblood seems lighter than a feather to me' Frost thought and he smirked.

"What are you standing there for? Shoot him!" the elder vampire yelled looking at the two guards behind Frost. The two guards ignored him and began to laugh at the pureblood.

"Like I said, I'm back and taking over. Nothing will get in my way," Deacon said and tossed the pureblood through a nearby window. He walked up to him and pressed his foot down on the vampire's head. He pressed down lightly and the vampire's head burst from the pressure.

"Clean this mess up and spread the word that I'm back." Frost said coldly and his red eyes flashed from behind the shades.

"Yes sir," one of the guards said and dragged the dead body away. Frost told himself to get someone to redecorate the room since it was lacking in his tastes when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Frost said calmly and Quinn rushed into the room.

"Deac, the words been spread and we already have vampires asking for positions and the other nightclubs you owned have shifted their management to you once again," Quinn said with a grin on his face.

"Even after all these years, they still fear my name," Frost said with a grin and got up from behind the desk.

"Well, you were one of the most powerful vampires in the world and had a heart as cold as Frost," Quinn said with a smirk on his face.

"True, but thanks to La Magra I can now also go out in the sunlight whenever I want," Frost said with a confident smirk on his face.

"Yeah man, soon we'll be unstoppable!" Quinn said with a wide grin on his face.

'Who's we?' Deacon thought calmly and walked up to Quinn.

"When we have everything back, then we look for Blade and kill him," Deacon said and a sinister grin on his face.

"Yeah, but this time it won't end up like last time," Quinn said with his trademark grin. Frost could tell his buddy was getting excited and he smirked.

"Hey, let's go find someone to eat because I am working up a major thirst," Frost said and Quinn's eyes widened.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Quinn said and they left the office.

**2 Weeks Later: Location Los Angeles, Warehouse district.**

Blade was up working with Abigail on the weapons when King burst into the room.

"Blade, we've received some disturbing news from a reliable source!" King said and he looked pretty pale. Which was pretty strange since Hannibal King always seemed to fight off fear with his never ending wit.

"What's the news then?" Blade asked curtly and King let out a nervous grin.

"It's an old enemy in your case, rumor has it that Frost is back," King said and a look of rage entered Blade's face at the very name.

"Impossible! I killed him when he turned into the Blood God, so don't fuck with me!" Blade said as he struggled to contain his anger.

"I'm not joking. And when he turned what was to stop him from coming back?" King said and his words rung a bell in Blade.

"Fine, we take a look and get the hell outta there if he isn't there," Blade said and walked out of the room.

"Man…Deacon Frost, my grandfather told me he was one cruel bastard and almost killed Blade," Abigail said as she shook at the name of Blade's deadliest enemy.

**Location: New York, Exploitica Nightclub. **

Frost was eyeing the humans in the club hungrily when a thin blond haired woman swaggered up to him. Deacon cocked an eyebrow and saw the clothes she was wearing. He instantly knew that she was a hooker.

"Hey Darling," the woman said and Frost guided her to an isolated corner of the main room. Not for the reason the woman thought though, since moments later Deacon was bleeding her dry. Once he had emptied her of blood, he half filled a glass with vodka and drunk down most of the bottle. He placed it on the table so any humans that saw her would assume that she was just severely drunk. He smirked and left the dead body on the leather sofa. He walked past Quinn who was surrounded by chicks as per usual.

"Hey Deac, I've been telling the bitches here all about you man," Quinn said. Frost sat down and one of the female vampires shuffled up next to him.

"Hi," the vampire purred seductively. That probably would have worked on anyone else, but Deacon just ignored it.

"Quinn, did you send Blade the message?" Frost asked calmly and a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah man, he got the message and don't worry, I killed Karen after she sent the message. So it's done, buddy," Quinn said. He then turned to the female vampires who asked for his attention. Deacon looked at the Rolex on his wrist and it showed his favorite part of the night. He grinned and the DJ turned the sprinklers on and blood burst out onto the dance floor.

The humans that were in the club screamed in horror, but the vampires on the dance floor quickly dealt with them.

"Yeah man! You reinstalled the blood sprinklers," Quinn said and was jumping with joy.

"Well, why wouldn't I? But it would have saved me money if they hadn't been taken down in the first place," Frost muttered.

"Yeah, and Blade should be here by tomorrow unless he left straight away, which could mean he might get here tonight," Quinn said with a bored expression.

"Where's Mercury anyway?" Deacon asked as he changed the subject.

"Dude, she went out hunting, I guess she missed the experience," Quinn said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, while you do nothing but play around with women," Frost said with an amused grin.

"Hey man, I'm just getting into the mood, ya know?" Quinn said with a grin. Frost just grinned back and got up from the sofa. He could easily smell spilt human blood. The aroma was enticing to Frost, but he had already fed for tonight and decided to go out for a walk.

As he walked down the street he could still hear the excited cries from within his nightclub. Luckily his places were so popular humans often visited, but they never left alive or human. Some humans went there to become vampires, which were mostly the gothic kind of people.

The smell of the night air was very different to the air of the day. It held more and held a comforting feeling for him. He felt more at peace in the night and saw humans and vampires alike walk past him. A few women gave him second glances, but other than that people just ignored him. Even though it was nighttime he still wore those shades that hid his blood red eyes. Frost looked up at the night sky and started to head to his penthouse in the skyscraper he owned. A hooker walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. Deacon almost sighed in irritation, but decided that he could use some more blood for the night. Frost led her into an alleyway and a minute later he walked out wiping a few specks of blood from his mouth.

The next day the sun was up and Blade had arrived at Doctor Karen Jenson's apartment. Abigail and King were behind him as Blade opened the door. The apartment appeared to be trashed and in the middle of the room Karen was in a pool of blood. It seemed that her throat had been slit. A CD that said "Watch Me" was next to a laptop.

Blade inserted the CD and it started playing. The first thing to appear on the screen was Frost wearing sunglasses, black silk shirt and black leather pants.

"Hey Blade, by now you've already found you friend Karen Jenson…dead. I'm back and this time nothings going to stop me!" Deacon Frost said. He sneered and removed his sunglasses to reveal blood red eyes. The video ended and Blade punched the screen of the laptop.

"Come on Blade, we better get outta here," King said and they left the apartment building as fast as possible. In Deacon's skyscraper Frost was lounging on the sofa in broad daylight which meant sunlight no longer affected him. The only guards he had out at the moment were his human familiars, but he had plenty of those luckily.

Besides, why wouldn't he, now he was in full control of the entire vampire nation. Deacon Frost had been searching deeper into his powers and found some new abilities like being able to convert himself into a living blood monster. He could also use mind control and had mental abilities like telekinesis and telepathy. Frost knew it wouldn't be much longer until he was unstoppable and no one would be able to stand in his way.

"Sir, a vampire executive wishes to see you," a human familiar announced calmly. Deacon knew it was probably another corporation run by a vampire handing over the company to him.

"Let him in," Frost replied coldly. Deacon got up and closed the binds so the sun wouldn't get through since his guest definitely wasn't immune to sunlight. A muscular built vampire walked into the room and approached Frost.

"Mr. Frost it is pleasant to meet, I am Vladimir and my company deals with heavy armaments that would be of use to you," Vladimir said.

"Go on, I'm listening," Deacon said coldly.

"Well, with you return most of my employees have left to work for you so the board members have decided to hand to company over to you," Vladimir replied. He handed Deacon Frost a contract and he read it. The contract was official and he signed it with his name. They shook hands and then Deacon opened the blinds. Seconds later Vladimir was nothing but a pile of ashes on the floor.

"You are no longer needed…goodbye," Frost said and sat back down on his leather sofa. He watched the sun go down and new that his clubs would be opening soon. That meant that Blade would also be on the hunt since he would stop at nothing to kill him.

Maybe it was because Frost made Blade what he was today and wanted vengeance. Deacon focused his powers and searched the vampire hell for minions who could serve him. That was when Deacon found very interesting vampires who went by the name of Jared Nomak and Drake, the very first vampire.

Next Chapter: Old Enemies Reborn


End file.
